boredom
by cohenwannabe
Summary: Kirsten and Especially Sandy get bored at a party and... Smutilicious.


**Hey everyone! Okay so I am having possibly the worst time ever. Yesterday I sat the worst exam of my life and today, well today ****has just**** been crappy so I am writing this in an attempt to cheer myself up. **

**It is supposed to be set after Julie and Caleb are married and they move into that huge mansion**** I hope you enjoy. ****X**

**-**

"Hey honey" Kirsten Cohen said as she walked into the kitchen on her return from work.

"Hey yourself" Sandy smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him and clasping them together behind his neck.

Kirsten searched his eyes for a moment as he smiled at her before she leaned in and captured his lips with her own. They stayed like that for a few moments before she pulled away and wrapped Sandy in a hug.

"Good day?" he asked as he squeezed her tighter to him.

"This is the highlight" She whispered softly.

Smiling at the statement Sandy broke the hug as he moved his hand to her cheek and kissed her again, this time more fully. Sandy's tongue gained its entrance before softly massaging Kirsten's. From his long brushing strokes on her tongue she enjoyed his sweet taste. Her hands found this way to his hair as his caressed her back. It wasn't until they heard an agitated cough that they even thought about breaking apart. Kirsten rolled her eyes at Sandy sharing his frustration as she spun around in his arms. Although she was met but the sight of both their sons she still refused to break all contact with Sandy. Smiling sweetly at Seth and Ryan she leaned her back against Sandy's chest and laced her fingers through his, holding them on her stomach.

"Hey you guys better start getting ready" Kirsten was the first to speak.

"Ready for what?"

"Julie's party that she's having to show off her new house"

"Yeah have fun" Seth said trying to hint he wasn't going.

"Seth you will be going to this party"

"But Summer and Zach..."

"I don't care; she invited you so you have to go." Kirsten was stern while she spoke.

"Plus Marissa asked me" Ryan tried to help the persuasion.

"Fine but I refuse to enjoy myself."

"Thank you" Kirsten shouted after them as they headed out of the kitchen again.

"I..." Sandy spoke softly as he tightened his grip around her, "...am with Seth on this one."

He placed a few light kisses on her neck as he tried to lull her into agreement.

"No Sandy. I said we were going so we have to go,"

"But it will be boring, and your Dad will keep you from me as much as he can." Sandy whined.

He released her hand and used his to move her hair allowing full access to her neck. His lips found her delicate skin as he kissed her wetly, sucking and nipping lightly. To his relief Kirsten moaned under his touch.

"We could stay home...and have much more fun" he tempted her as she tilted her head giving him more access.

Kirsten stayed silent, apart from her pleasured moans, truly contemplating her husband's offer. She wanted to stay home with him, of course she did, but she had made a promise to be a Julie's party. She allowed Sandy to continue for a moment longer until she felt his hadn find the bare skin on her stomach.

"Sandy...honey...Sandy...stop!"

Kirsten moved his arms from around her as she took in his rejected expression.

"Aww honey don't look at me like that. I'm sorry, you know I would never willingly reject you, it's just, I promised to be there."

"Okay baby." He simply whispered as he pulled her into his embrace for a hug, "you're such a good friend."

"Oh yeah? What about wife?"

"Definitely." He smiled at her and sighed.

"If you really don't want to go you can stay home." She said reading his thoughts.

Kirsten felt his chest shudder slightly as he chuckled.

"Oh baby, being alone at home, without you, is so much worse a concept than being at a party against my will, with you."

She tilted her head up to look at him, giggling when he kissed her nose.

"So you're gonna come?"

Sandy just nodded his head, "although, if I do happen to get bored..." he began as they headed up to their room to get ready, "you'll have to give me a way to be occupied."

Kirsten smiled at him disapprovingly as she took in his hint of mischief and his comment.

-

"Sandy, Kirsten!" Julie chimed as she answered the door. "Glad you could make it."

"What do you think of the place then?" She asked Kirsten.

"Julie I've seen it before."

Sandy tried not to laugh.

"Kiki" Came Caleb's voice as he walked over and kissed her once on either cheek. "Hello Sandy" he barely acknowledged him.

"Cal, nice to see you" Sandy chimed sarcastically just to annoy him, but it only got him a "Look" from Kirsten.

"Come, get drinks!" Julie broke the silence, smiling at Seth and Ryan as they half-heartedly walked through the door.

Sandy and Kirsten walked around together, hand in hand, greeting Julie's guests. Sandy however, not particularly paying attention, was too busy admiring Kirsten in her dress. It wasn't until Julie stole Kirsten from his side that Sandy could say he was truly bored.

With an apologetic smile and a peck on the lips Kirsten had walked away from him and outside with Julie, leaving him nothing to look at. He went to talk to Seth , but he was too busy chasing after Summer and Zach and Ryan was too busy with Marissa and he definitely didn't want to talk to Caleb.

After being trapped outside in the company of Julie and a few other Newpsies for over an hour Kirsten was herself becoming bored. She searched through the room wondering how many of these people Julie could actually say she knew. It wasn't until she spotted Sandy, alone standing against the wall that she realised that he wasn't participating in the party whatsoever. Quickly excusing herself from her "friends" Kirsten started her way towards him.

Sandy stood there thinking to himself, this was so boring. Why didn't he stay home? Ah yes, because he knew Kirsten was desperate for him to come, seriously he thought, if this thing doesn't liven up, I'm gonna die of boredom. He moved his eyes around the room skimming for someone to talk to. When he focused again on outside he noticed the lack of Kirsten amongst the other women who engaged in conversation, it wasn't until he felt a light touch on his arm that he smiled.

"Hey" Kirsten smiled at him widely. "You okay?"

"I am now" he said back showing his obvious delight in seeing her.

Kirsten noticed Sandy's face change as he looked over her shoulder. Caleb was headed in their direction.

"Wanna dance?" Kirsten asked when she noticed her father, knowing it was the only way she could get Sandy to herself for a few minutes at least.

Sandy nodded as he took her hand and led her towards the dance floor, the look of annoyance evident on Caleb's face. They fell into the familiar position as Kirsten wrapped one arm round Sandy's shoulder with her right hand in his left. Sandy's free hand found the bottom of her back as he pulled her as close to him as he could. They began to sway to the music that played in the background. As they moved Kirsten sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as she placed a couple of light kisses on his neck.

"You shouldn't do that honey" he spoke quietly so nobody else heard.

"What? Why?" she asked as her head rose and her eyes met his.

"Because, I am in a complete state of boredom and you know what that does to me" he said as he pressed his own groin much closer to hers.

Kirsten smiled devilishly as she thought for a moment.

"You're really bored huh?" she watched as he nodded his head. "Well..." she edged her face closer to his until there was barely a gap, "so am I."

"OH" Sandy muttered as he half grinned and raised his eyebrows. Kirsten closed the gap between them for a brief kiss before she pulled away and looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Well, why don't we..." Her lips captured his again briefly, "go do something about that?" he lips moved around to his ear where she continued her sentence "Go make ourselves unbored."

Sandy's grip on her tightened as he thought about what she was getting at, and then she said it, plain and simple. Kirsten turned as she casually took his hand and led him off the dance floor and the first set of stairs. As soon as they were out of sight Sandy wrapped his arms around her from behind as his lips immediately tackled her light skin. Kirsten giggled feeling slightly mischievous. She pulled Sandy into one of the rooms before spinning around and trapping him against the closed door. He mouth immediately found his as her hands roamed his hair. His tongue and her tongue dwelled together as they traded tastes and produced a sweet one of their own. Sandy's hands were already roaming over her back as they moved slowly further towards her breasts. He heard the door click as Kirsten slipped her hand behind him and locked it. His fingers didn't waste time in seeking her soft mounds as she arched into him aching to be touched more. His fingers fondled her nipples through her silk dress loving the feeling of them hardening against the silk. Kirsten could feel him twitching beneath her, threatening hardness, she pressed closed making her groin collide with his, arousing them to a further extent.

"Kirsten, baby..." Sandy started between kisses.

"Hmmhmm"

"Do you realise what room you brought us to?" He said as their lips parted completely.

Kirsten turned her head to look into the room further; it was her father's game room.

"So?"

"So... of all the rooms in this house you couldn't get us one with a bed, or a couch even?" he said in a joking manner.

"Well..." Kirsten pulled out of his embrace much to his disgust, until she continued. "We have a pool table" She suggested as she lifted herself up to perch on the wooden rim.

Sandy bit is bottom lip. He couldn't believe Kirsten was doing this, but she looked so damn sexy, he loved it.

"Imagine what Caleb would say" Sandy laughed as he reached her.

"I don't care"

Sandy pressed his lips hard to hers again before he waited for her lips to part and her tongue to meet his. Kirsten parted her legs implying for Sandy to move between them. She kissed him hard as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders allowing it to pool on the floor. His hands massaged her knees before slowly edging upwards to her thighs, beneath her dress.

"I want you so bad" Sandy shared as his kisses moved to her neck and she opened his shirt.

"Good thing you're about to have me then" she moaned as he paid particular attention to certain spots. "But we need to be quick" she finished as her mouth hurriedly kissed his and her hands roamed his chest.

Kirsten slipped her shoes off weary of ripping the lining of the table, as she pushed herself more fully onto it. Sandy seized the opportunity as he moved her dress from under her now able to remove it completely from her body. Kirsten froze at the sudden thought of being almost naked in her father's house which was momentarily filled with guests.

"relax" Sandy kissed her bare shoulder and then her neck, " you locked the door."

Kirsten smiled as she allowed his lips to assault hers once more. Her hands fell as she grabbed his bulge purely to torment him until he moaned her name. Roughly she opened his trousers and pushed them to the floor along with his boxers. Sandy raised his eyebrows at her making her giggle before he pushed her back and climbed onto the table next to her. Removing her underwear they both lay there, on her father's pool table completely naked.

"This is Hot!" Kirsten said at the thought.

"You're hot" Sandy countered before he lapped his lips around her nipple sucking it sorely hard.

Kirsten moaned as quietly as possible as she pressed his head further urging him to continue, only satisfied when he moved and completed the same action on the other nipple. Sandy's mouth moved back up to hers as they sloppily kissed, both so desperate that they didn't care. Kirsten parted her legs and guided his hips between them signalling what she wanted. Sandy pressed against her, half teasing and half checking she was ready. Sure she was, he plunged into her hard and fast, moans escaping both of them.

Sandy began to rock hard on top of her, making their bodies vibrate in ecstasy. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she held him close and tried not to scream.

"Faster" she urged.

Sandy increased the pace to one which he was also desperate for. Sandy kissed all over her neck and shoulders leaving pleasurable wet patches. Kirsten gripped his hair, her hips bucking up to meet his thrusts, allowing him deeper inside her and increasing their intensity. As her orgasm built up inside her Kirsten clenched her teeth shut trying desperately not to cry out or everyone would be fully aware of the sensations her husband was causing her. Kirsten tried not to think about the aching in her back from the wooden table, not the most comfortable piece of furniture to have a madly passionate session with your husband on.

Sandy groaned deeply as he continued to pulsate into her, clinging on with his last breath. Both were on the verge of release, their breathing erratic and their foreheads sticky. Sandy took on last thrust, plunging into her quickly as he felt her walls close around him and her body shudder in his arms as she took her high, shouting his name with an almost muted tempo. Sandy followed suit then gracefully taking his own orgasm. He let himself go limp inside her before withdrawing and pulling her in close for a cuddle.

Kirsten smiled as she brushed Sandy's hair out his face.

"You know this party isn't as bad as I thought." He remarked once again being the one to break the silence.

Kirsten just laughed. They climbed off the table, Sandy assisting Kirsten, and began to reassemble their clothes. Kirsten began to giggle.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" she asked.

Sandy shook his head confidently, "No, I think we actually managed to keep the volume to a minimum."

"Hmm, I can't help but wonder what the Newpsies would say if they heard you...umm...you know pleasure me like that."

Sandy shot her an inquiring look.

"Because you know...they always wondered what it was like to be with a handsome outsider who is different from all their husbands."

Sandy looked at her for a moment before he smiled realising Kirsten meant it as a compliment. Running a hand through his hair Sandy waited for Kirsten to finish sorting her make-up and hair before they could go back and rejoin the party.

Sandy stood behind Kirsten as she went to unlock the door.

"Wait"

Kirsten turned to look at him confused. Sandy smiled sweetly with all the love in the world. He places his hands on either cheek as he stroked her soft skin with his thumb. Leaning in he took her lips between his as he kissed her so tenderly. Kirsten closed her eyes as Sandy began to kiss her. Her mouth opened after a moment, when Sandy prompted by opening his own, their tongues met in calm, unrushed and smooth manner. They brushed gently off each other as Sandy and Kirsten both lost themselves for a moment. When Sandy pulled away her still held her face in his hands.

"I love you" he whispered.

Kirsten smiled before she reached her hand up and tender manner and used her thumb to wipe her newly applied lipstick from his lip, letting her finger linger for a moment.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Now do you think you can manage until we get home without being bored again?" she asked with a teasing tone.

"Why? What happens when we get home?" he asked in an attempted sexy voice.

"Nothing, you go to sleep and that way you can't be bored!" she couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww baby you're no fun" he whined.

"Sandy, "she paused to be dramatic, "I just had sex with you on a pool table."

"Okay, I lied you are fun."

Sandy ducked his head and stole another short kiss from her.

"Sandy you need to find a way to make it through the rest of this party because..."

"Baby it's not a problem." He interrupted her.

"It's not?"

"No I have a plan to keep me amused."

"Really? And what might that be?" she asked in amusement.

"I'll just think about you, the incredibly sexy underwear that I know is under that dress, and what we just did. It's going to be great!"

He unlocked the door and walked past her out of the room as she stood there in an amused disbelief.

He stopped and turned around to look at where she still stood.

"Are you coming?"

-

**Okay so it didn't work. The end sucked I think and ****I'm still teary,**** so sorry if this was a letdown.**

**Please review if you have a moment, maybe you guys can make me smile. X**


End file.
